The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Example touch-sensitive surfaces include touchpads and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interfaces and objects therein on a display. Example user interface objects include digital images, video, text, icons, and control elements such as buttons and other graphics.
Haptic feedback, typically in combination with visual and/or audio feedback, is often used in an attempt to make manipulation of user interfaces and user interface objects more efficient and intuitive for a user, thereby improving the operability of electronic devices.
However, applications that provide different haptic feedback in response to a same gesture present challenges to users, which may lead to unintended operations. When devices perform unintended operations, the user needs to cancel such operations and provide inputs again. These manipulations are cumbersome and tedious. In addition, having to undo unintended operations and providing inputs again take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices. Thus, it would be desirable to have a framework for providing haptic feedback.